


Vine

by Mycatshuman



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycatshuman/pseuds/Mycatshuman
Summary: I had an idea so I went with it.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	Vine

Virgil and Roman were rivals. It was as plain as anyone could see. They fought over everything from the messages in Disney films to the best way to romance someone. Most arguments never seemed to have a clear winner. It had been that way since the first day of freshman year when a Roman entered his new school. He had quickly made friends with soulmates Logan Sanders and Patton Brady and was chatting with them excitedly about Disney when a snarky voice cut in with, "You do realize, Princey, that there are some darker messages in those Disney movies you enjoy so much." Roman had stopped and turned around to face the emo disaster who dared interrupt him. 

It would be the first of many arguments between the two of them. And it would become a great source of entertainment for the rest of the school. A compilation of their arguments had been compiled on YouTube and gained quite a few views. Their arguments edged dangerously between the line of playful, flirtatious teasing, and heated verbal fights. It left everyone on the edge of their seats. And this time was no different. 

"How could you possibly think that the Newsies movie was better than the Broadway version?!!" Roman screeched at Virgil in the middle of the cafeteria. 

Virgil rolled his eyes. "Why does it matter so much to you, Princey? It's not like my opinion is going to affect anyone else's."

Roman's eye twitched. "Are you kidding me?!?! It's an outrage!" Roman fumed. "It's just-ugh!" Roman threw his hands in the air. "You're so frustrating!" 

Virgil snorted. "You're even more frustrating." Roman stomped his foot and pouted. "Aww is the little Prince throwing a fit?" He snickered. Virgil reached a hand out to pat Roman's head. "Aww it's okay," he cooed teasingly. Virgil would have continued to tease Roman if it weren't for the sudden pain in his eyes causing him to jerk back and cover his eyes with a wince. He heard Roman wince as well. When the two opened their eyes to look at each other, they quickly slammed them shut as a burst of brightness blinded them. 

Slowly, ever so slowly, the two carefully opened their eyes and began to adjust to their newfound view on the world. Roman let out a gasp as pigments he had only ever heard of had colored the world before them. It was like looking at the after photos of a coloring book. His eyes meet the crystal colored eyes of his high school rival, Virgil. 

\-------

"And they were soulmates!" Remy heard a woman say as she walked past on her phone. 

Remy turned to his soulmate, Emile. "Oh my god, and they were soulmates." 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think?


End file.
